


(Short one-shot) Tea Party of my dreams

by Uketello



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crazy Tea Party, Cross Sans - Freeform, Dreamtale, Error Sans - Freeform, Happy Spell, I think Dream MIGHT need some help, Magic dust, Other, Trance - Freeform, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, Undertale AU, dream sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uketello/pseuds/Uketello
Summary: Dream (of Dreamtale) is hoasting a tea party! And he's invited some "friends"





	(Short one-shot) Tea Party of my dreams

Error slowly woke. He felt a huge pain in the back of his head, groaning in discomfort. "Ugh...W-Wh-Where a-am I?" The glitchy skeleton said. He realized he was seated on a chair and luckily not bound...but. "W-W-Wait..." He was wearing a dress! A strange frilly yellow dress with pink polkadots and a pink bow around his waist tied to his back! He gets up freaked out and stumbles a bit. "W-WAAHH!!" He screamed. "Wh-What th-the hell i-is up with m-my walking!?" Looking down to his feet he was wearing high heels! High heeled pink shiny shoes. He even feels a bow on the side of his head. Not to mention....The taste of cherry? Wait....did he have make-up on!?! Fake lashes, eye shadow, he even checked his cheeks with his fingers realizing he had blush on even!

"WHO D-D-DID TH-THIS T-T-TO M-ME?!!" He said out of fury and demanded to know whom the culprit is. That's when the door to the dark room opens up. 

"Your awake!" Someone chirped excitedly. Error turn to then see in surprise. 

"D-Dream!? Wh-Why are you--" Before Error could finish his sentence he noticed Dream wearing a dress too! Yellow with glitter and slightly reveals his shoulder. Not to mention he wears those lace styled high heel shoes and a floppy hat with feathers of blue and yellow.

"It's about time too! It's almost time for tea!" Dream said casually and cheerfully. 

"T-Tea?" Error asked in confusion. Dream just grabs Error and Error began to buzz and glitch like he usually does cause of physical contact. He never noticed though but Dream had one Hell of a grip! It felt like an iron hook from those toy crane machines gripped him tight! 

Despite Error's glitching he could see he was brought into a room that was painfully colorful, the walls having pretty pictures of ponies with magic sparkles, butterflies and happy kids, lil drawings on paper stuck to the walls all done by crayon, the carpet that covered the floor being purple, colorful chairs and tables like what you'd see in kindergarten and Error tried his best to see who was on them. He noticed at least 3 sat there. When Dream tossed him down into his own chair next to the 3 guests, Error began to fix himself. Finally his glitchy sight was clearing up.

"Okay everyone!" Dream spoke up. "I'd like for you guys to meet our new guest!" 

"N-New guest?" Error repeated, finally turning to see familiar faces. There seated next to him was Underswap Sans/Blueberry. 

"Hi Error!" Berry cheerfully said, greeting Error. He wore a pretty blue dress, blue lipstick and blue blushies. Sparkly blue ballerina shoes. And has a silver tiara on his head.

"S-Swap!?" Error was surprised to see his old captive. He then looks to the other two. The other was Underfell Sans and He looked worried as Hell.

"Oh God...he gotcha too!?" Fell said. He was adorn in a red dress you'd see any girl wear to a prom, red high heel boots, white gloves and also had make up on his face. 

"F-Fell!?" Error gasp. Fell then responds by nodding. "Yup..." He said with a slight annoyance. "Dun forget bout Cross" Fell pointed with his thumb to the last guest. Cross.

Though something seem to be visibly wrong with him. He has an incredibly wide smile that if it went further he'd break the limit of his jaw and BOTH his eyes were yellow. He had make up on, a while sparkly dress, prop Angel wings and a pair of white gloves. 

Error was disturbed by this and asked Fell WTF was wrong with him!? "Dream shoved large doses of happy dream powder into his eyes. Now he's....practically under some sort of strange spell that makes agree happily to almost anything." 

Cross then turn to them. "HELLO FELLOW PRETTY GUESTS!! IT'S SO NICE OF YOU FELLOW PRETTIES TA JOIN US FOR TEA!" Cross's eyes were large and sparkling.

Error didn't want this! "N-No! I-I refuse t-to stay here only t-to b-b-be turn i-into THAT!" He heard Dream sigh and Error turn to him.

"Error, Error, Error..." Dream shook his head and have quite an eerie and sinister chuckle. He then look to him no longer smiling with a shadow slight cast over his face, rising the creep factor. 

"In my tea party...." Dream took a tiny purple bag out of his pocket. Reaching his hand inside. "....WHO EVER SAID YOU HAD A CHOICE!!" As quick as it did, Error had gold dust thrown right at his eyes...

His scream echoed so loud that birds flew off.   
_ _ _ _ _ _

Dream was pouring tea to his guests. Each one smiling brightly at him. "I'm so glad you guys love my monthly tea parties!"

Fell was sweating bullets forcibly smiling. "Y-Yeah their g-great!" He replied shaking.

Then Dream turn to Berry whom both shared a giggle of joy. Berry didn't really need magic dust to behave and Fell, so long as he behaves too, he won't needed either. 

Dream also shared a few chuckles with Cross.....Then finally....Error.

"Oh Dream~! I'm having sooo much fun at your tea party! What's this tea flavor again~?" Error replied losing his usual stuttery glitch tone and he had large gold eyes.

"Chamomile!" Dream replied joyously. Everything was....PERFECT.


End file.
